


Better With Chocolate

by bastet_in_april



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastet_in_april/pseuds/bastet_in_april
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass and Steph share a chocolate bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better With Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://museofspeed.livejournal.com/profile)[**shananagin**](http://museofspeed.livejournal.com/)'s [DCU Femslash Porn Battle](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/88963.html). Prompt: chocolate.

“Want some?” Steph asked, setting down the dog-eared paperback she was holding in favor of a foil-covered chocolate bar she had set to one side earlier. “I’ll break a piece off for you,” she offered to Cass. Cass nodded in assent.

Steph pouted a bit in disappointment when she unwrapped the candy bar. It wasn’t so much a bar anymore, as a vaguely rectangular gooey mess. Sitting in the full afternoon sun that stretched across the balcony where Steph and Cass had been engrossed in taking turns reading aloud from a novel, the chocolate had melted. “Damn,” Steph muttered, trying to extricate the chocolate from its wrapper at least somewhat intact, but only managing to get it to cling to her fingers messily. “Can’t exactly offer you a piece when it’s all melted like this,” she muttered in disappointment to Cass. She was getting ready to go back inside to wash off her hand and see if there were any cookies or something else she and Cass could share when Cass reached out and caught her wrist.

“You can,” Cass said and raised Steph’s hand to her mouth. Her pink tongue darted out to draw Steph’s fingers into her mouth one by one sucking on them until all the chocolate was gone. Steph face was flushed and her breath was coming quickly by the time Cass finally released her hand.

Cass picked up the melted chocolate bar, tearing off a bit of foil, the melted chocolate sticking to it. She licked the chocolate off it, her gaze never leaving Steph’s face, daring Steph with her brown eyes. Steph grinned, her eyes still fixed on Cass’ mouth, and leaned forward to kiss her, chasing the taste of the chocolate on Cass’ tongue.

Cass tugged at Stephanie’s tank top, but Steph pulled away only reluctantly, for long enough to pull the shirt up over her head. Her own hands slipped up Cass’ back and traced the line of Cass’ spine. Finally Cass managed to extricate Steph from the shirt, stopping to take in the sight of Stephanie, her breasts rising and falling as she panted, a flush rising on her skin. Absentmindedly, Cass discarded her own shirt and bra, before fastening on Steph’s collarbone, kissing across the line of it, making Steph gasp.

Steph groped for the chocolate, dragging her fingers through the melted candy. When she grinned, Cass’ breath caught in her throat. Steph cupped Cass’ breasts, her fingers tracing out chocolate smudges across the surface of Cass’ skin. She tweaked Cass’ nipples and then leaned down to clean up the mess she has made, her tongue tracing wet, warm patterns across Cass’ breasts, maddeningly slowly and thoroughly. Cass gasps and whimpers in the back of her throat when Steph’s mouth fastens on a nipple, sucking at it. Steph’s hands have found their way down to Cass’ stomach, the skin jumping under Steph’s touch as Cass pants.

Cass tugged Steph’s head up to kiss the blonde breathless, her fingers undoing the buttons of Steph’s jeans and tugging them down over Steph’s hips. Steph kicked herself free of them, and returned the favor, slipping Cass’ denim shorts off, both of them leaving their flip-flops discarded on the floor. Cass’ hands rested on Steph’s hips, pulling her back down onto the ground, their limbs tangled together. Cass hands slipped into Steph’s red panties, her fingers stroking and rubbing, and finally easing inside her. Steph squeaked and bit down on her own lip before fastening her mouth on Cass’ instead. Cass traced the contours of the inside of Steph’s mouth as her fingers pump slickly in and out of Steph. Cass’ other hand found Stephanie’s clit, stroking. Stephanie’s gasp and her moan were swallowed by their kiss, vibrating in Cass’ own mouth as she came.

Cass and Steph lay prone on the ground, in a tangled heap, struggling to catch their breath. Steph kissed the corner of Cass’ mouth tenderly. “Missed a spot,” she explained.

Cass grinned wickedly. “There’s still chocolate left.”

 

 

 


End file.
